To effectively manage optical connections between many pairs of optical fibers, it is useful to have visibility into whether the correct connections have been made as well as the power level of light travelling through such connections. To this end, it is important to access the light that is traveling through the optical fibers being connected. However, as modern optical systems have increasingly dense fiber connections, the space taken up by conventional diagnostic solutions becomes an inconvenience.